1953–54 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1953-54 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 25th season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into three groups, with the top teams from each group meeting in the final. Innsbrucker EV the championship by finishing first in the final tournament. Wiener Liga ;Known scores *'Wiener Jugend SV' - WAT Meidling 4:2 *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Favoriten 3:1 *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Favoriten 2:1 *'Langenzersdorf' - WAT Meidling 3:2 *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Langenzersdorf 4:3 *'WAT Meidling' - WAT Favoriten 7:3 (1:3, 4:0, 2:0) *'Schwarzweiss' - Wiener Jugend SV 5:4 (1:0, 1:1, 3:3) *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Langenzersdorf 2:0 (0:0, 0:0, 2:0) *'WAT Favoriten' - WAT Meidling 6:5 (2:2, 2:1, 2:2) ;Standings Wiener Cup *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Meidling 3:2 (1:0, 1:2, 1:0) *'WAT Ottakring' - Langenzersdorf 1:0 OT (0:0, 0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Wien 5:4 *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 3:2 (1:1, 1:0, 1:1) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 5:1 (3:0, 0:0, 2:1) - final Jugend Wiener Jugend Cup *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Wiener EV II 21:0, 12:1 *'Union Wien' - Wiener Jugend SV II 7:0, 5:0 Austrian Jugend Cup *'Villacher SV' - Wiener Jugend SV 5:0 *'Villacher SV' - Wiener Jugend SV 4:3 Nationalliga Nationalliga Ost ;Qualification *'Union Wien' - Union Hollabrunn - walkover ;Scores *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Union Wien 6:1 (2:0, 2:0, 2:1) *Wiener EV - WAT Ottakring 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) - as both teams violated federation rules in the match, it was recorded as a 5:0 forfeit loss for each team *'Wiener EV' - Union Wien 7:2 (1:1, 3:1, 3:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 6:2 (1:0, 3:0, 2:2) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 3:2 (0:1, 0:1, 3:0) *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 3:1 (2:0, 0:0, 1:1) *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Wien 11:1 (5:0, 4:1, 2:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 4:3 (2:1, 1:1, 1:1) *'Union Wien' - WAT Ottakring 2:1 (0:1, 0:0, 2:0) *'Wiener EV' - Union Wien 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Union Wien 13:0 (2:0, 4:0, 7:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 7:1 (2:0, 3:0, 2:1) ;Standings Nationalliga Sud *'Villacher SV' - SV Spittal 6:4 *'SV Leoben' - SV Spittal 5:2 (1:0, 3:1, 1:1) *'EC KAC' - SV Leoben 5:2 (3:0, 1:0, 1:2) *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV 7:5 (4:1, 2:2, 1:2) *'EC KAC' - SV Spittal 8:2 (1:1, 2:0, 5:1) *'SV Spittal' - Villacher SV 3:2 *'EC KAC' - SV Spittal 14:3 (1:1, 6:0, 7:2) *'SV Leoben' -Villacher SV 6:5 (0:0, 3:2, 3:3) *'EC KAC' - SV Leoben 7:1 (3:0, 3:1, 1:0) *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV 7:4 (2:3, 1:1, 4:0) Nationalliga West *'EC Kitzbuhel' - ESV Schwaz 25:0 *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 4:2 *Innsbrucker EV - EC Kitzbuhel 3:3 *'Innsbrucker EV' - ESV Schwaz 14:0 (5:0, 3:0, 6:0) *'Innsbrucker EV' - Blauweiss-Feldkirch 16:1 (4:0, 6:0, 6:1) *'Blauweiss-Feldkirch' - ESV Schwaz 8:2 (3:1, 3:1, 2:0) *'Innsbrucker EV' - ESV Schwaz 20:0 Final tournament ;Scores *'EC KAC' - EK Engelmann Wien 7:5 (2:1, 3:0, 2:4) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC KAC 8:1 (3:1, 2:0, 3:0) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EK Engelmann Wien 3:2 (1:1, 1:0, 1:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EK Engelmann Wien 3:2 (1:0, 0:1, 2:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC KAC 4:2 (1:0, 1:2, 2:0) ;Standings Nationalliga Qualification *'Wiener Jugend SV' - Union Hollabrunn 4:5, 3:1 OT (0:1, 1:0, 1:0, 1:0) Asko Championship ;Final *'Tirol' - Vienna 10:2 (2:0, 3:0, 5:2) ;3rd place game *'Salzburg' - Steiermark 7:2 Other games *'Austrian National Team' - EKE/WEV combination 9:2 *'SV Leoben' - EKE Combination 5:1 *'SV Leoben' - OTSV Steyr 6:0 *'SV Leoben' - Grazer AK 8:1 *'Zell am See' - Reichenhall 7:0 *'Hofgastein' - OTSV Steyr 4:2 *'OTSV Steyr' - Basfasten 6:2 *Zell am See - Villacher SV 3:3 *'EC KAC' - Spittal 2:1 *'Linzer ASK' - Union Linz 6:2 *'Wiener EV' - EV Krems 2:1 *'Langenzersdorf' - Eggenburg 10:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien II' - Wiener Jugend SV 4:1 *'Union Wien II' - Wiener Jugend SV II 3:1 *'Kufstein' - Schwaz 13:1 *'Union Gmunden' - Union Linz 5:1 *'Grazer SV' - SV Leoben II 3:1 *'Grazer AK' - Naturfreunde Murzzuschlag 3:1 *'Atus Weiz' - Atus Eggenberg 4:3 *'Hollabrunn' - EV Krems 6:3, 9:1 *SV Annahichl - EC KAC II 5:5 (2:0, 1:2, 2:3) *'EV Kitzbuhel' - EK Zell am See 22:7 (7:1, 4:3, 11:3) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 4:3 (1:0, 3:2, 1:0) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - ESV Schwaz 9:3 - stopped due to brawl *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 5:2 (1:0, 1:1, 3:1) - "Reserves" Championship *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 9:2 (2:1, 3:0, 4:1) Images Arbeiter 1-8-54.png|An image from the January 8 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 1-9-54.png|An image from the January 9 issue. Arbeiter 1-10-54.png|An image from the January 10 issue. Arbeiter 1-10-54-2.png|" Arbeiter 1-27-54.png|An image from the January 27 issue. Arbeiter 2-3-54.png|An image from the February 3 issue. Arbeiter 2-10-54.png|An image from the February 10 issue. Arbeiter 2-11-54.png|An image from the February 11 issue. Arbeiter 2-13-54.png|An image from the February 13 issue. Arbeiter 2-25-54.png|An image from the February 25 issue. Arbeiter 2-27-54.png|An image from the February 27 issue. Arbeiter 3-6-54.png|An image from the March 6 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1953 in ice hockey Category:1954 in ice hockey